fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zurrokudda
Zurrokudda is an enigmatic and invasive Fish that is first encountered in Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode appearing as one of the four flagship monsters for the game. Physiology An incredibly morbid looking creature, featuring an extra set of teeth near where the nostrils are placed, its arms filled to the brim with jellyfish-esque tentacles that are inticed with paralytic properties, its body runs incredibly streamlined with a larget set of tendrils that retain the dragon element, and a small-spiked, eel-like tail that can open up to unveil a snapping bio-mechanism that functions in a somewhat similar fashion to a venus flytrap. Behavior A primeval species of Fish that wreaks havoc amongst the oceans of the world: sometimes invading freshwater areas and causing complete mayhem: wiping out marine life in such areas. Compared to other fish, it makes a huge target out of terrestrial life as-well. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - '(Apex)' - Legend Main Prey: All forms of Piscines with the exception of several land ones such as Lavasioth and Arashioth due to lack of access to them. Jyuratodus predominantly. Will prey on amphibians such as Zamtrios and leviathans such as Gobul as-well. Arch-Rivals: Lagiacrus, Onimaxuron, Deviljho, Bazelgeuse, Kuroshen, Rajang Behavior Towards Other Monsters Will grab Jyuratodus and proceed to take multiple massive bite chunks off of the Jyuratodus before the piscine slithers from the fishes grasp, this deals massive damage to Jyuratodus. Tracks Tracks: Spiked tendril scatter, Chipped Razor Fang, Finned spile pile Specific Locale Interactions * If fought in the Aether Lake, it will occasionally jump into the large inaccessible lake and swim around the lake. * It will actively shoot massive water bursts at wyverns that fly above its lake/river. This include from wingdrakes like Mernos to large flying wyverns like Rathian. * Zurrocudda will occasionally crawl onto land to either kill off a terrestrial monster such as Aptonoth/Apceros or reach another water source. Special Behaviors N/A Cutscenes Information about what happens when encountering the monster for the first time. Abilities Retains a green coloured fire, electricity and the dragon element, holds an enire arsenal of ailments alongside physical bruality at its disposal. A truly powerful temnoceran. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: The photophores that run across its body will star glimmering in a rapid rate (similar to Gypceros's gimmering crest when enraged) and its tendrils will start glowing bright blue. An extra row of teeth will unveil and all bite-related attacks has a 100% chance of inflicting bleeding. *Tired State: Its body will start to turn a dull grey colour and its eyes will go from glowing pink to a dull reddish colour. Mounts You mount it in similar fashion to Jyuratodus, except it will flop around a bunch to attempt to get you off. Lore N/A Ecology *Habitat Range A native of the saltwater oceans that frequently invades freshwater lakes and rivers for access to easy meals. *Ecological Niche While mostly feeding on piscines, leviathans and amphibians, it is not a picky eater and will prey on whatever is available: this includes terrestrial life and humans. *Biological Adaptations It features an exterior exo-skeleton-esque armour upon the upper part of its body that is filled to the brim with spikes and horns: making it look like a bone corpse. Its true eyes are on its hammerhead-esque appendages while the eye-shaped patterns on the head are just biological patterns implaced within the fish. The tendrils are armed with a strong paralytic toxin but also have various functions, including vacuuming fish and the usage of the dragon element if the Zurrocudda is ticked off enough. *Behavior A primeval species of Fish that wreaks havoc amongst the oceans of the world: sometimes invading freshwater areas and causing complete mayhem: wiping out marine life in such areas. Compared to other fish, it makes a huge target out of terrestrial life as-well. Attacks Bite: It will rear itself upwards and proceed to bite the hunter. Heavy Bite: The time extension is much more and thus, the bite is much tougher and deals more damage. Inflicts Bleeding. Triple Bite: It will bite at the direction of the hunter 3 times in a row. Tail Whip: It will rear downwards and proceed to whip its tail to both sides. Swim Charge: It will charge at the hunter as it is swimming/sliding on its belly. Horn Stab: It will rear itself far upwards and then stab its horn into the ground, causing quake and deals a ton of damage. Inflicts Bleeding. Uppercut: When it stabs its horn into the ground, it has the chance of doing an uppercut that sends the hunter flying. 360 Uppercut: When it stabs its horn into the ground, it has the chance of grinding its horn in a 360 degrees angle before doing an uppercut and sending the hunter flying. Quad Water Balls: It will shoot out four water balls in differing directions. Inflicts Waterblight. Long Range Water Beam: It will rear upwards and shoot a beam that reaches all across the map. Inflicts Waterblight. 360 Water Beam: It will rear upwards and shoot a beam and then turn around: swinging the beam in a 360 degrees angle. Inflicts Waterblight. Tendril Water Toss: Its tendrils will vacuum in water and then shoot out bursts of water in random directions. Inflicts Waterblight. Tail Mouth Bite: Its tail will unveil a mouth-like bio-mechanism that is proceeded to aim at and slam a hunter between the two ridges. Almost OHKO's. Inflicts Bleeding. Tail Mouth Saw: Its tail will unveil a mouth-like bio-mechanism and grind the two ridges before then charging it at a hunter. Inflicts Bleeding. Tail Mouth 360 Bite: Its tail will unveil a mouth-like bio-mechanism and swing the tail in a 360 degrees angle and slam hunters between the two ridges. Almost OHKO's. Inflicts Bleeding. Slide: It will slide to the side to hit the hunters that are left or right of it. 360 Slide Bite: It will slide and bite in a 360 degrees angle. Has a chance to inflict Bleeding. Leap Launch: It will leap upwards towards a hunter. Body Slam: It will leap upwards and proceed to body slam the ground, causes quake. Maw Swipe: It will swipe either its left or right claw in front of it. Triple Maw Swipe: It will swipe either its left or right claw 3 times in a row. Paralytic Maw Swipe: Its tendrils on its maws would be glowing bright, this causes it to inflict Paralysis if hit. Paralytic AOE: Its tendrils on both its maws and around its body will start to glimmer and point upwards: until unleashing a massive paralytic AOE that lasts for 4 seconds. Inflicts Paralysis. Launch Ambush: It will dig downwards into the riverbed and then ambush from above in similar fashion to a Diablos, it can do this once to three times in a row. Charge Ambush: It will dig downwards into the riverbed and then ambush from above and proceed to charge at a nearby hunter/palico. Tendril Slash: Its tendrils will casually proceed to slash at nearby hunters. Has a chance to inflict Paralysis. Tendril Spin: Its tendrils will spin and twirl around in similar fashion to a propeller: dealing continuous damage. Has a chance to inflict Paralysis. Tendril Slam: Its tendrils will slam into the ground and then unleash several ground paralytic AOE's that last for a split second. Inflicts Paralysis. Tendril Vacuum: Its tendrils will stick into the ground and proceed to vacuum in nearby hunters befoe unleashing a paralytic AOE. Inflicts Paralysis. Tendril Ambush: It will dig downwards into the riverbed, and then its tendrils will ambush from above, some of which shoots out water or paralytic projectiles. Inflicts either Waterblight or Paralysis. Rage Mode Dragon Balls: It will shoot out balls of dragon in random directions. Inflicts Dragonblight. Homing Dragon Balls: It will shoot larger balls of dragon that stay stuck hovering mid-air before homing in on a hunter and hitting them. Inflicts Dragonblight. Tendril Dragon Strikes: Its tendrils will shoot out random bursts of dragon in all directions. Inflicts Dragonblight. 360 Dragon Beam: It will shoot a beam of dragon in a 360 degrees angle that reaches all across the map. Inflicts Dragonblight. Dragon Tsunami: It will slam into the riberbed incredibly hard and then continuously roll: unleashing a small tsunami at a hunters direction: the tsunami is clad in dragon element. Inflicts Waterblight and Dragonblight. Draconic AOE: Its tendrils on both maws and around its body will start to glimmer from blue to red and point further upwards: until unleashing a massive dragon AOE that lasts for 8 seconds. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Waters: It will dig downwards into the riverbed and then proceed to cause random dragon element explosions from the waters before ambushing from above. Inflicts Waterblight and Dragonblight. Draconic Whirlpool: It will spin around in a 360 degrees over and over and then dig downwards into the riverbed, unleashing a whirlpool that vacuums in nearby hunters, if the hunter is close enough, the Zurrocudda will ambush from above and proceed to chomp them. Almost OHKO attack. Breakable parts The horn can be broken and chipped off and carved once, the fangs and tail spikes can be broken twice, the tendrils on its arms alongside its arm fin can be broken, its large tendrils can be broken, its dorsal fin can be broken, you can scar the left hammerhead eye. Health Points Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Arms Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Tendrils Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Tail Impact: ★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = N/A (Can't be put to sleep) *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = N/A (Can't be flashed) Slinger Ammo Torch pods drop from its tendrils that can be used to burn the Zurrocudda: dealing a lot of damage. Equipment Carves Interactions With Other Monsters * It will prey on random Gajau and vacuum in the small fauna fish into its mouth and eat them. * It will occasionally dig downwards into the riverbed and proceed to lay there until a living creature passes through, the creature then gets ambushed and killed. This applies to small terrestrial monsters and small aquatic monsters. * If a Jyuratodus is around the map, the Zurrocudda will rush at them, attempt to constrict around them and then dig downwards: bringing the Jyuratodus with it. The Jyuratodus is not seen again: implying that it was killed and eaten. * When it attempts to eat a Gariyatodus, the soap and bubbles prevents the Zurrocudda from killing the Gariyatodus and will leave the piscine alone. Turf War N/A Theme Achievement Slayer of the Deep: Hunt non-Major ED-Levelled species of Fish in Monster Hunter World Unite Notes * Based off of an extreme hybrid, consisting of the features of a Moray Eel, Gulper Eel, Hammerhead Shark, Goblin Shark, Mako Shark, Box Jellyfish, and Hatchetfish. * The invasion from saltwater to freshwater is based off of the same concept that occurs with Bull Sharks. * Their sizes alter dependant on how they're fought. If they're invading shallow lakes like in the Wildspire Wastes, then they'll be far smaller than their saltwater counterparts which are fought in the Saltwater Horizon in a ship-based battle system. * Made for the Shark Week Event * Its a fish Category:Monster Creation Category:Fish Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Paralysis Monster